Su hija
by Triana C
Summary: - Pequeño momento perdido de Amanecer. - Edward arrulla a su hija, mientras Bella está en plena transformación. -


**Los personajes de Crepúsculo no me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi diversión y la vuestra. **

* * *

><p><strong>Su hija<strong>

* * *

><p>La calma precedía a la tormenta, mas en este momento los papeles se habían invertido. La tormenta había pasado dejando un rastro de sangre y desesperación, y al final, por fin, una calma a medias comenzaba instalarse en la habitación.<p>

_L__a tormenta ya había pasado. _Traté de convencerme mientras escuchaba el latido trabajoso del corazón de Bella. Su sangre, mezclada con mi ponzoña, corría por su cuerpo cada vez con más rapidez y su corazón poco a poco recuperaba su ritmo normal.

La muerte nos había rozado aquella noche. Por un segundo había pensado que ella no sobreviviría. Su corazón latiendo, tocando mi melodía favorita en el mundo, me decía lo contrario.

Por primera vez en la noche, me permití sentarme a su lado y observarla. Su respiración era lenta, pero regular. Parecía dormir, sólo el hecho de que no había efectuado ningún movimiento, ni emitido ninguna palabra desde que había inyectado mi ponzoña en su corazón, hacía que se rompiera la ilusión.

Tomé su mano suavemente y la acaricié. Sus dedos no me devolvieron el apretón ni reaccionaron en ninguna forma ante mi toque.

— ¿Por qué estás tan quieta, amor? —susurré.

No hubo respuesta.

Había realizado todo el plan que habíamos trazado con Carlisle al pie de la letra. Una vez el bebé naciera inyectaría a Bella mi ponzoña lo más rápido posible, comenzando el cambio. Claro, no sin antes administrarle morfina, intentando así que no tuviera que atravesar el calvario que era el fuego de la transformación.

— ¿Qué hice mal? —murmuré besando su mano inmóvil.

La mente de Carlisle me había mostrado cada paso de la transformación y a su vez, yo también había sido testigo de las transformaciones de Esme, Rosalie y Emmett. Sabía que en este momento los gritos comenzaban, pero Bella no daba signos de querer gemir, gritar o retorcerse de dolor.

Me estremecí. Conocía el fuego que parecía quemar cada parte del cuerpo y la intensidad con la que esas llamas azotaban la piel, los huesos, todo. Estaba seguro de que estaba pasando un verdadero calvario, paralizada por alguna razón.

Quizás había hecho algo mal. O quizás había llegado demasiado tarde…

La tormenta había pasado, pero la calma no terminaba de hacerse presente. La incertidumbre de no saber si Bella iba a sobrevivir realmente me estaba agobiando segundo a segundo.

Los eventos de aquella noche estaban aún frescos en mi memoria, también. Todo había sido tan rápido.

De un segundo a otro, la atmosfera de contenida alegría que nos había envuelto luego de poder oír la voz de nuestra hija se había convertido en una pesadilla, que había comenzado con Bella vomitando sangre frente a mis ojos y los pensamientos asustados del bebé que poco a poco se iba asfixiando.

La sangre, los gritos y la desesperación por ver cómo la vida iba abandonando a Bella, dejándola desmadejada y rota, eran recuerdos que no podría borrar en siglos. Su cuerpo era tan frágil bajo mis manos tratando de salvarla, a ella y a nuestro bebé…

Este último pensamiento trajo consigo un rostro, ensangrentado, pero tan hermoso como era posible imaginar.

Renesmee.

Mi mente se llenó de su cálido recuerdo y deseé volver a tener al bebé en mis brazos. Eso lo hacía más tangible.

Ella no tenía la culpa de lo que había pasado. A pesar de que por días había pensado que la criatura que crecía en el vientre de Bella era un monstruo, un ser que iba robando la vida de mí esposa minuto a minuto, arrebatándola de mis brazos. Sólo sus inocentes pensamientos habían derribado aquella idea y la había reemplazado por la calidez del hecho de convertirme en padre.

Fue entonces cuando un tumulto, procedente del salón llamó mi atención.

— ¡Saca tus sucias manos de la niña, perro! —gritaba Rosalie totalmente fuera de sí. Sus pensamientos, por lo general muy poco amables, estaban cargados de furia.

— Sólo quiero tomarla un segundo, Barbie —replicó Jacob con voz dura.

Solté un suspiro. Ese era otro problema del cual encargarme luego y que no dejaba que la calma se instaurara por completo.

Gruñí y apreté los puños.

Había oído, en los pensamientos del licántropo, el momento exacto en el que se había imprimado de mi pequeña hija. Sus pensamientos habían sido claros y fuertes, mientras el sentimiento que lo ataría a mi pequeña hija se hacía sólido e indestructible en el transcurso de una mirada.

Apreté el puente de mi nariz con el índice y el pulgar.

— ¿Rosalie? —dije con voz controlada—. ¿Puedes traer a Renesmee?

Oí dos tipos de pisadas subir las escaleras. Las suaves y veloces de Rosalie y las pesadas y algo inseguras de Jacob. Ambos aparecieron por la puerta segundos más tarde. Rosalie cargaba a una Renesmee completamente dormida. Sus pensamientos estaban llenos de colores y formas. Pude distinguir entre la maraña de colores las pocas partes que había visto de la casa y las caras que conocía.

— Ha estado preguntando por ti —me aseguró Rose nada más entrar, luego, sus ojos se desviaron a Bella y se mordió el labio inferior antes de hablar —. ¿Se recobrará, no?

— Eso creo —susurré —. Necesito que Carlisle la revise.

— Estará de vuelta en unas horas —me aseguró.

Sus pensamientos eran apaciguados. Sabía que ahora ella y Bella habían creado una especie de camaradería que, por lo que estaba viendo en su mente, había sobrevivido al parto.

Mis ojos pasaron de Rosalie a Jacob, quien aún estaba parado en el linde de la puerta, con los ojos llenos de anhelo mirando a mi hija. Posé mis ojos en ella también, deseando poder tocarla una vez más.

— ¿Quieres tomarla? Ha estado exigiendo volver a ver su padre y a su madre —rodó los ojos al utilizar el verbo _exigir_.

No dije nada, sólo tendí los brazos y Rosalie depositó a la pequeña criatura allí. Su calidez me bañó y el rítmico golpeteo de su corazón, el cual iba más rápido que el de los humanos, creaba una melodía dulce para mis oídos.

La observé, dándome cuenta de que en las pocas horas que habían transcurrido su aspecto había cambiado ligeramente. Había crecido unos centímetros y sus rizos, del mismo color que mi cabello, ahora casi tocaban sus mejillas sonrojadas. Con cuidado acaricié su mentón y sus pómulos.

Tenerla entre mis brazos la hacía tan real y mía. Mía y de Bella.

— Te dejaré con ella, volveré cuando sea hora de su biberón. Está bebiendo la sangre que quedaba para darle Bella—depositó un beso en su frente y salió de la habitación, no sin antes dirigirse a Jacob:— ¡Y tú deberías irte también! ¡Sólo estorbas, chucho apestoso!

Podía sentir la mirada de Jacob puesta en nosotros mientras trataba de ordenar sus pensamientos antes de hablar.

— Yo… no era mi intención, Edward —dijo Jacob de pronto, sin moverse de su sitio—. Lo de la imprimación simplemente viene…

_No es algo que pueda controlar, en serio… _

— ¿Es necesario que siempre quieras todo lo que yo amo? —aparté los ojos de mi hija y los fijé en sus ojos negros. Mis dientes estaban apretados. — Codicias todo lo que yo quiero y necesito en mi vida… Primero fue Bella y ahora es mi hija…

— Bella me sigue importando, pero como amiga —se apresuró a añadir—. Renesmee es… distinto… más fuerte. No tiene explicación.

— Es sólo una niña —le corté—. No tiene ni siquiera un día de nacida.

— Y la veo como tal ¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy? —le envié una mirada elocuente —. ¡Vale, vale, lo sé! —alzó los brazos en señal de derrota—. Pero… lo que quiero decir, es que sólo quiero su bien y su felicidad.

_¿Eso es lo que tú quieres para ella también, no? _

— Claro, pero la diferencia está en que tú la vez como tu pareja.

— No de la forma en la que estás pensando, al menos no ahora —gruñí ante sus palabras—. A ella le agrado, si eso sirve de algo.

— Vete de aquí, Jacob.

— ¿Me estás echando? —se escandalizó—. Porque te recuerdo que aún necesitas que los proteja. No sé cómo reaccionará Sam con todo esto… y Bella está transformándose ahora…

_¡No me puedes alejar de Nessie!_

— Sólo desaparece de mi vista —corté su diatriba verbal y mental—. Esto lo solucionaremos cuando Bella despierte y si ella decide que quiere arrancarte las piernas por imprimarte de nuestra hija, créeme, no la detendré.

_Creo que debería ir a hablar con Sam ¿O debo esperar a que Carlisle llegue? _

— Espera a que Carlisle vuelva y háblalo con él —le dije cortante—. Ahora, fuera de mi vista.

Por una vez hizo lo que le pedía sin rechistar y yo volví mis ojos a la pequeña niña entre mis brazos.

Tener un bebé aún me parecía un sueño, lo único que me disuadía de ese pensamiento era que yo no había dormido en casi un siglo.

Muy suavemente volví a sentarme al lado de Bella y observé como los párpados de mi pequeña temblaban antes de abrirse. Sus ojos, del mismo color que los de Bella, miraron el techo un segundo antes de dirigirse hasta mi rostro.

— Hola, Renesmee —susurré acariciando su cabello.

Ella pestañó antes de elevar su mano. Había sido testigo de cómo había utilizado su don por primera vez con Rose y alcanzaba a comprender más o menos como funcionaba. Ella metía sus pensamientos dentro de la mente de los demás. Era su forma de comunicarse. Por eso mismo incliné la cabeza, dejando que su palma tocara mi mejilla.

_¿Papi? _

Hubiera sido capaz de leer sus pensamientos sin que ella me tocase, pero la sensación de sus pensamientos siendo liberados especialmente para mí, hacía que el momento fuese único.

— Sí, princesa. Soy tu padre.

_¿Y mamá? ¿Está bien? _

— Está justo aquí —le contesté—. Ella está recuperándose para poder estar con nosotros, nuevamente.

Ambos observamos a Bella. Renesmee comparó la imagen que tenía de ella, llena de sangre y jadeante, con la que ahora estaba viendo y fue capaz de advertir ciertos cambios. No había sangre por todas partes y vestía distinto. Un vestido de seda color azul oscuro y zapatos de tacón, todo cortesía de Alice, quien había limpiado el lugar con mi ayuda.

_¿Le hice daño? _

La forma en la que sus pensamientos gritaron con miedo y dolor, dentro de su cabeza, siendo acentuado por el colorido y los recuerdos que poseía la pequeña, pero audaz, mente de su hija despertaron un instinto de protección al que no estaba acostumbrado. Siempre había cuidado de Bella, tratando de que su fragilidad humana no me la arrebatara y cada vez que ella sufría yo sufría con ella, pero esto era distinto.

No podía permitir que ningún tipo de daño tocara al bebé que esperaba mi respuesta con una mueca de tristeza en sus infantiles facciones perfectas.

— No lo hiciste con intención. Ella era humana y tú eres un semi-vampiro, bebé. Mucho más fuerte. Tu madre se recobrará, dentro de unos días.

Mis palabras sonaron más verdaderas de lo que realmente creía. Aún necesitaba que Carlisle me dieran su veredicto para estar tranquilo.

— ¿Puedo verla? —Alice se asomó por la puerta con una sonrisa vacilante, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

_No quiero interrumpir__, papá del año. _

Rodé los ojos ante sus pensamientos, pero aún así le hice una pequeña inclinación de cabeza, indicándole que podía entrar.

— Es tan pequeña —se sorprendió mi hermana y con un dedo recorrió la frente de la bebé. Renesmee sonrió.

— Mira quién habla de pequeñez, enana —me burlé.

— Sabes a lo que me refiero —me pegó en el hombro juguetonamente.

_¿Crees que podría cargarla? ¡Parece que todos ya han tenido su tiempo con ella, menos yo! _

Mis ojos se desviaron hacia Bella y una punzada de incertidumbre se instaló en mi pecho. Bella la había cargado unos pocos segundos antes de tener que arrebatársela de los brazos. No podía culpar a mi bebé por haberla mordido. Había sangre por todas partes y según lo que había dicho Rosalie, sus instintos vampíricos eran más fuertes que los humanos.

Era un bebé aún. No podíamos pedirle autocontrol.

— Ella se recobrará —me aseguró en su mente y en sus pensamientos.

— ¿Has visto algo? —inquirí.

_Nada aún, pero Bella es fuerte y nunca te dejaría a ti y ahora a ese pequeño bebé que no me dejas cargar… _

Con algo más de esperanza, gracias a las palabras de Alice, deposité a mi hija entre sus brazos. Renesmee se fijó en ella un segundo y luego, estirando su mano llena de hoyuelos tocó la mejilla de su nueva tía. Pude ver la pregunta silenciosa en su mente: _¿Quién eres?_

— Tu tía Alice —acarició su cabello—. Oh, sí… y como tu tía me declaro inmediatamente una consentidora y tu asesora personal de moda. Sólo espero que no heredaras el gusto de Bella…

Su voz se convirtió en un arrullo lleno de alegres planes.

Pasamos varios minutos así. Mis manos unidas a las de Bella y Alice hablándole a Renesmee, intercambiando palabras de vez en cuando conmigo.

— ¡Carlisle llegará en unos minutos! —anunció de pronto. En su mente pude ver cómo mi padre estaba ya de viaje, con reservas de sangre para Renesmee, quien parecía bastante contenta con los biberones de sangre que Rosalie le había preparado.

Renesmee volvió a mis brazos, antes de que Alice se perdiera por la escalera. La acuné suavemente, sin perderla de vista ni un segundo. Sus ojos color chocolate me miraban también y por mi mente pasó el fugaz pensamiento de que si hubiera logrado convencer a Bella, no estaría mirando los ojos del precioso bebé en mis brazos.

¿Cómo había podido luchar en contra de esta vida que ahora ansiaba proteger de todo y de todos?

Bella había sido tan valiente al defenderla, incluso de mí. Jamás podría dejar de agradecerle el haberme dado la oportunidad de ser padre.

Cuando había cambiado, transformándome en un vampiro había renunciado a esa experiencia y realmente no me había importado, hasta que conocí a Bella. Yo sólo quería darle cosas, todo lo que ella deseara y no arrebatarle nada, incluso la maternidad.

Egoístamente había deseado ser capaz de darle un hijo. Tener la posibilidad de ser padres. Por supuesto, en el momento en el que ese deseo se había hecho realidad el miedo y la realidad habían hecho mella en mí. Un hijo que proviniera de mí significaba muerte y sangre…

Pero no había sido así. El bebé en mis brazos era la prueba tangible de que una parte de mí y de Bella eran la perfecta combinación. Mitad vampiro. Mitad humana. En un equilibrio perfecto.

Y ahora poseía dos estrellas llenas de luz que iluminaban mi vida. Ambas refulgiendo en el cielo como dos soles en mitad de una medianoche.

Con ese pensamiento en mi mente comencé a tararear muy suavemente una nueva canción de cuna. Una nana para Renesmee. Mi hija.

* * *

><p><strong>Es el día del padre aquí en Chile (no sé en otros países) y mañana es 20 de Junio, cumpleaños de Edward, así que decidí escribir un pequeño regalito para él. Meyer no nos mostró mucha relación "PadreHija" en el libro, y creo que es justo vi****ncular más a Nessie con Edward. **

**Besos para todas y espero que les haya gustado este Fics.**

**¿Review's?**


End file.
